


a package deal

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, side pin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: To Yamapi, Yuu means half  the world, and she’s okay with that.





	a package deal

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

She’s soft, familiar, home. He would marry her if it wouldn’t kill his image. She knows it too, doesn’t nag him about it, only curls up next to him at night when she sleeps over and strokes his hair until he finally relaxes.

He knows every part of her body, what makes her feel good and what makes her moan. He doesn’t have to think when he makes love to her, comfortable enough to give in to the feeling and let it take over them both.

She doesn’t talk very much, but then again neither does he. They don’t have to communicate verbally, speaking with actions when she shows up with his favorite take-out or he sends her flowers on location of an overseas shoot. _Thinking of you_ , the card always says, but in reality he never stops thinking about her.

They’ve been together so long that Yamapi forgets what life was like without her. They don’t live together because Jin needs him more, financially and emotionally, something that no other woman on earth would understand except that Yuu does, either that or she just accepts it. Either way, Yamapi could love her for that reason alone.

::

Yuu doesn’t like Jin. She tolerates him, doesn’t exclude him, knows that she has to share Yamapi’s heart with him. She never worries about other women, only Jin, and even though she’s never voiced it Yamapi can tell by the way she clings to him when Jin is around. They’re long past the stage of being unable to keep their hands off of each other, yet their fingers are constantly laced and she’s practically in his lap as a painful reminder that Yamapi is _hers_.

Sadly, he doesn’t get to see her too often. With both of their careers and the distance between their homes, it’s barely once or twice a month. Yuu is grateful to Jin for being there to take care of Yamapi while she’s gone; even if she doesn’t like him, she’s still glad that Yamapi has someone to come home to at night, someone to listen to him when he needs to talk or hold him when he needs to be loved. She knows Jin sleeps in his room sometimes and doesn’t mind, because they don’t hide it from her and he never does it when she’s around.

She hopes that someday she can be his wife, for the sole reason that she wants to be the only one who takes care of him. He’s seemed so empty in recent years, like he’s lost himself along the way, and even after all this time his face still lights up when he sees her, makes her feel like the best girlfriend in the world simply for _existing_.

::

When they’re together, no matter how long the time, the cameras stop rolling and they’re not taking directions from anyone but themselves. She’s alive next to him and he’s alive next to her, their hearts beating in tandem no matter what they’re doing, no matter who else is there. When they make love, it’s actual love and not just satisfying an urge, it’s hot and heavy and the more time that passes, the longer it takes them to return to this plane of reality afterwards.

The little things that make them laugh, whether it’s Yuu forgetting an ingredient in her dinner (but Yamapi eats it anyway) or Yamapi singing the wrong lyrics (but Yuu doesn’t mention it because he’s singing for her), the you-had-to-be-there-moments that not even Jin would understand, the many memories they’ve created over the years that can only be cherished by the two of them.

She doesn’t know everything about him and neither does he about her. They need to save something for when they’re old and grey and have nothing but time to make up for these busy, fast-paced years. For now, regardless of their work or Yamapi’s education or even Jin, there is no pressure, no panic, no rush. When they’re together, Yuu feels like her only job is to make him happy, and it’s the easiest job she’s ever had.

To Yamapi, Yuu means half the world, and she’s okay with that. She loves him unconditionally, no matter how unkempt his hair is or if he falls asleep during their date. In the rare occasion that he talks, he can tell her anything – his childhood, his junior days, Jin, his strong emotions about things that only mean something to him – and she listens, offers a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on. And when he finally falls asleep by her side, it’s the deepest sleep of his life and he feels refreshed in the morning, ready to face the day and be whoever he’s told to be.

All day long he’s Yamapi, but with her he gets to be Tomohisa.


End file.
